


О, мистер Нимой, вы — мой герой

by leopardmartian



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Humor, M/M, Star Trek References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardmartian/pseuds/leopardmartian
Summary: Сехун был совсем не таким как Чонин. Он даже не походил на тех, с кем тому доводилось встречаться.Он говорил ерунду, вел себя рандомно и слушал странную музыку.Чонин никогда не знал, что от него ожидать. Не то, чтобы Чонин был правильным мальчиком — даже наоборот — просто Сехун был долбанутым на всю голову.





	

Они с Сехуном были очень разными. Очень. Чонин как-то раз сравнил их с развивающей пластмассовой игрой для малышей — себя с непременно желтым треугольником, а Сехуна с кругом. Хотя это не совсем к нему подходило. Вот если бы этот круг иногда превращался в квадрат, потом ромб или трапецию… Но они все равно не смогли бы совпасть.  
Чонин вообще не понимал, как у них получалось… кхм, общаться.  
Он с самого начала знал, что это плохая затея.

Они познакомились после студенческого представления, где Чонин был ведущим танцором.  
Он был не в духе — да, все прошло отлично, и его заметили нужные люди, но сообщение от сестры, что не сможет его забрать, полностью перечеркнуло положительные эмоции от выступления. До остановки идти минут семь, потом ждать этот чертов автобус.  
— Хей, а я тебя видел, — прервали его мысли громким голосом.  
Чонин обернулся, чтобы вежливо поблагодарить фаната. На него, из ярко-зеленой спортивной тачки, о которой он не позволял себе мечтать, лениво пялился какой-то шкет.  
— Клево танцуешь, — произнес он и щелкнул жвачкой.  
Такого Чонин еще ни разу не слышал. Это ведь балет, черт возьми!  
— Спасибо, — мягко, хоть и через силу, ответил он и развернулся, чтобы продолжить путь.  
— Теперь я твой фанбой, бро! — донеслось до него, но Чонин решил не оборачиваться.  
На языке так и вертелось сказать этому щеголю, что никакой Чонин ему не бро.  
— Эй, Ким Чонин, — снова позвал щеголь. — Залезай — подброшу.  
Чонин отчего-то решил согласиться. И, как ни странно, ни разу не пожалел о своем решении.

Сехун был совсем не таким как Чонин. Он даже не походил на тех, с кем тому доводилось встречаться.  
Он говорил ерунду, вел себя рандомно и слушал странную музыку.  
Чонин никогда не знал, что от него ожидать. Не то, чтобы Чонин был правильным мальчиком — даже наоборот — просто Сехун был долбанутым на всю голову.  
В тот раз, когда он впервые подвозил его, прежде чем снять блокировку с дверей, Сехун отщелкнул ремни безопасности и откинулся на кресло, подозрительно ухмыляясь.  
— Что? — не выдержав, гаркнул Чонин.  
— Катаешься на борде?  
Чонин фыркнул в ответ, кивая – он что, похож на задрота? Сехун резко подался к нему, жарко шепнул "тогда до завтра, крошка" и чмокнул в уголок губ.  
Наверное, Чонин тоже был чуточку долбанутым на всю голову, потому что на следующий день нервно ждал Сехуна у входа в местный скейт-парк.

Обычно Чонину предлагали отсосать, иногда умоляли, чтобы он позволил это с собой сделать. Сехун же, как только стемнело, затащил его за рампу, стянул штаны к щиколоткам и взял его уже давно — в чем Чонин никогда не признается даже себе — возбужденный член глубоко в рот.

Наверное, Чонину нравился этот странный, иногда стремный Сехун.  
— У меня болит спина, — после тренеровок жаловался Чонин.  
— Надо съесть три шарика мороженого! — радостно отвечал Сехун.  
И, что самое удивительное, это помогало.

А еще Чонину нравилось, как отдавался ему Сехун, пока он быстро и жестко его трахал. Или то, как трахал его Сехун.

Чонин любил ролевые игры и к хоббитам хорошо относился, он даже смотрел "Властелин Колец". Но музыкальный вкус Сехуна был просто отвратительным.   
Из валяющихся на полу наушников Сехуна весело голосил какой-то там Леонард — Сехун говорил, что это его любимый актер, делая при этом странный жест пальцами — про мистера Беггинса. И это совсем не то, что хотел бы сейчас слушать Чонин, выстанывая имя Сехуна. Ритма не было совершенно, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
Чонин сосредоточился на том, что умолял свои ноги не сдаваться, пока Сехун вдавливал его в раковину, медленными сильными толчками двигаясь в нем.  
Каждый толчок внутри его задницы приносил сладкое удовольствие. Чонин подавался навстречу, жадно глотая воздух широко открытым ртом. Он думал, что вот сейчас они с Сехуном все же одинаковые геометрически правильные кусочки пластмассы.  
— Ну ты и чудной, бро, — прохрипел Сехун, плотно обхватывая его член ладонью.  
— Опять думал вслух?  
— Ага, — ответил Сехун, увеличивая скорость.  
Чонин поймал себя на том, что стал чуть ли не мяукать в такт толчкам. Вместе с веселым Леонардом, у которого и голоса-то не было, они составляли отличный дуэт. Скрип раковины присоединился, образуя трио.  
— Мы к чертям собачьим снесем ее, — наконец-то смог выдавить Чонин. Он надеялся, что Сехун понял его сиплый шепот.   
— Ни-хре-на, — каждый слог Сехун сопроводил грубым толчком в Чонина.

На следующий день они пошли в магазин за новой раковиной. А еще мороженым и дисками "Стар Трека".


End file.
